


Learning To Fly

by Deans_Fetish



Series: Feel & Desire Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam, Crossover with Ten Inch Hero, M/M, Male Slash, Orgasm Denial, Schmoop, Sex Toys, Sibling incest (Wincest), Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean, Top Priestly, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Priestly was Sam's first lover, even though Dean wanted to be. Now, faced with that fact as both he and Priestly gaze down at Sam's unconscious form, desires stir in Dean. He needs Sam, needs him like he needs his next breath of air. Will Sam reject him? Or will Dean be allowed to fulfil his greatest desire?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * **NOTE:** This a equal to Fall Like a Led Zeppelin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
_"You, you, send me flying, you send me flying, knocking me over, You, you send me flying, flying over the moon For joy._  
I don't want to make a fool of myself, Especially since you're with someone else…  
I want you now, in a non too subtle way, Do you want me too?  
So will you meet me there, on a ride some-where, Just a right at the moon, before it moves. Lets go naked, would you dare?  
I want to die in your arms, that's my suicide, Wish..." - Billie Myers, 'You Send Me Flying'.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean frowned down at his brother's face, eyes closed, head turned to the side in his unconscious state.

"Wasn't me," Dean mumbled, still frowning.

He glanced over at Priestly, eyeing him. " _You_ musta scared him."

"Me!?" Priestly asked, eyes wide before he huffed, shaking his head.

"Wasn't me dude, Sam was fine when it was just he and I." Priestly told him with a nod, his gaze on Sam's face once again now too.

Dean huffed, not really wanting to hear about how _'fine'_ Sam was with Priestly.

It should have been him after all.

Should have been his hands that first touched Sam like that, that first held onto him as he fell apart.

He should have been the one to be there to watch it happen and pull Sam back together afterward, not Priestly.

Priestly had been right about that, it was why he had been so livid, jealous had burned hot and sharp, shooting like lava through his veins, and twisting in his gut when he had seen Priestly in bed with his Sammy.

But, Dean had waited, waited too long.

He hadn't wanted to push Sam, hadn't wanted to ask and be turned down, have Sam think him sick.

In his hesitancy, Dean had lost out on his chance of being the one to teach Sam, to be his first lover, to be the first name Sam cried out in pleasure.

Dean wouldn't make a fool of himself, trying for the impossible now.

It had been improbable before, Sam wanting to have sex with his brother, his own brother.

Now, Sam belonged to someone else.

Dean reached a hand up, gently brushing Sam's bangs off his forehead, before glancing over at Priestly and quickly yanking his hand away from Sam.

"Uh, sorry." Dean mumbled, quickly looking away from Priestly as he slowly pulled back from Sam.

Priestly frowned over at Dean, "For what?"

Dean cleared his throat, nodding toward Sam. "Uh, you know," he shrugged a shoulder, "your boy."

Priestly frowned harder, looking from Dean to Sam and back in confusion, "You're sorry for... scaring Sam and making him pass out? Cause dude, I was kidding..."

Dean looked over at Priestly glaring, "No, jackass! For touching -" Dean huffed, jaw clenching, muscle twitching, "Nevermind." Dean growled through clenched teeth.

Priestly frowned down at Sam in confusion a few moments before he looked back at Dean, eyes slightly wide.

"You're apologizing for touching your brother in front of me!?" Priestly asked him.

Dean glared at Priestly not answering.

Priestly frowned, scoffing. "Jesus Christ, Dean! He's your brother, touch him!"

Dean ground his teeth together, hands clenching into fists as his eyes narrowed at Priestly.

"No." Dean ground out, voice deadly.

Priestly huffed and reached across Sam, grabbing Dean's wrist and tugging his arm, pressing his hand down on Sam's bare stomach.

"Touch your brother, Dean!" Priestly yelled at him.

Dean's eyes widened as he looked down at his hand on Sam's toned, sun kissed stomach.

Gasping in a breath, Dean jumped to his feet, trying to yank his hand back as though he'd been burned, though Priestly held it down.

"No, Dean! You are going to touch your brother and like it, Goddammit!" Priestly yelled at him.

Dean's cock surged, thickening and hardening in his jeans.

"PRIESTLY!" Dean yelled, breaths panting out from between parted lips as he yanked at his hand, even as his fingertips dug into the tender flesh of Sam's stomach.

Priestly smirked nodding, "Makes ya hard, doesn't it?" he asked, a knowing look on his face.

Dean froze, eyes wide as he licked his lips, his gaze on Priestly's face as his hand slowly flattened completely against Sam's stomach, a low moan sounding deep in his throat as desire raged inside him.

"It's why you were so mad when you came in here, why you didn't like seeing me in bed with him. Admit it, Dean," Priestly told him, "you have before when we were drinking. You want Sam. Always have, right?"

Dean tore his gaze from Priestly's face to look down at Sam's as he shook his head in denial of what was true.

Dean licked his lips as he stared down at Sam, "I would never have -" Dean lifted his free hand, ran it down his face.

"He's so small," Dean mused softly.

Priestly huffed, a small chuckle working out of him as he looked at Dean, "He is? Where?"

Dean tore his gaze from Sam's face to look over at Priestly, lips parted, jade eyes wide.

Slowly, Dean's brow quirked, "Yeah?"

Priestly smirked, nodding slowly. "Boy's fuckin' huge."

Dean's lips slowly quirked up at the corners as he looked back down at Sam, "He, uh, he takes after me."

Priestly chuckled, releasing Dean's hand, "Oh yeah, I'm sure that's it."

Dean turned his head to glare at Priestly, "S'true," his hands went to the fastenings of his jeans, "wanna see?"

Priestly held up a hand chuckling as he shook his head, "I'm good, really."

Dean huffed and let his hands fall as he moved to sit back down next to Sam, his gaze on his face.

Priestly looked from Dean to Sam and back.

"You want him," Priestly said softly, "don't you?"

Dean swallowed hard, his gaze roaming over Sam's face.

"More than I've ever wanted anything or anyone." Dean answered softly.

Priestly gave a small tight smile, nodding as he tore his gaze away from Dean to look down at Sam.

"If he wants it, then I think you should do it. Get it out of your system." Priestly told him softly.

Dean's gaze darted up to Priestly, eyes wide.

Swallowing hard, Dean opened his mouth, then closed it, clearing his throat. "You - you're willing to share him with me?" Dean asked, awe in his voice.

Priestly quirked a brow as he looked over at Dean, "He's not a sandwich, Dean. I don't have the right to share him or not," he shrugged a shoulder and nodded as he looked back down at Sam, "but, yeah, if he wants you, I think you should do it. I won't hold it against you," he jutted his chin at Sam, "or him."

Dean let out a hot breath as he looked back down at Sam's face, slowly shaking his head.

"He probably won't want-" he sighed and hung his head, eyes closing.

"Dean," Priestly started, waiting for Dean to lift his head, look over at him, "have you ever..." he frowned, "looked at me?" he asked, watching as Dean's mouth opened, then closed a look of confusion on his face.

Priestly sighed, " _Really_ looked at me, Dean. I mean, like really really closely."

Dean held up a hand a nervous chuckle working out of him, "Look, I know my wanting my brother is funky and all, but I -"

Priestly scoffed, "Not like that, you idiot! I look like you!"

Dean's eyes widened slightly before his brow furrowed, jade orbs searching Priestly's face and form.

Priestly tilted his head to the side, frowning as he watched Dean look him over.

Dean shook his head, "Nah, I'm _much_ better looking." he nodded, tearing his gaze away from Priestly, his gaze directed at Sam, though he wasn't really looking as his eyes widened with disbelief as to just how much they _did_ look alike.

Turning his head to look back at Priestly, who was slowly trailing his hand up and down Sam's side, Dean had to tear his gaze away from that action, shaking his head as if to clear it, blinking into Priestly's face.

"Just saying we do look alike," he pointed at Priestly, "which we don't!" he let his hand fall, resting against Sam's chest,"but _if_ we did, uh, what exactly would that mean?"

Priestly sighed and hung his head, "Well, it either means Sam has horrible luck at finding people who don't look related to him, OR, it means that maybe he picked _me_ because he does want _you_."

Dean shook his head, "Nope, that's not it. He never said a thing about it before."

Priestly looked at Dean like he was mentally challenged, tilting his head to the side, "Oh yeah, because we know how you told him before," he scoffed, "Besides, maybe Sam doesn't realize it yet." he shrugged a shoulder.

Dean blinked at him, "You think?"

"S'possible." Priestly allowed.

"Huh..." Dean raised his brows, turning his attention back to Sam's face.

Priestly slid his hand down Sam's side as he moved to stretch out on the bed beside him.

Dean glanced over at Priestly, feeling the bed move, to see him laying down next to Sam, jealousy and desire for his brother slamming into him at the sight of Priestly's hand moving over Sam's skin.

Dean tore his gaze away, clearing his throat as he sat frowning down at Sam's face.

Reaching up, Dean tucked strand of Sam's long bangs back from his face, hooking it behind his ear.

The back of Dean's knuckles trailed slowly down the side of Sam's face as he gazed down at him.

"Kiss him, Dean, he won't bite you," Priestly told him.

Dean glanced over at his friend to see Priestly smirking at him.

Priestly shrugged a shoulder, "Well, if you ask nicely after he wakes up, maybe he'd bite you."

"Shut up, Priestly." Dean snapped, returning his attention to Sam's face.

Licking his lips, Dean dipped his head, his lips against Sam's.

"Don't be mad at me, Sammy." Dean whispered softly before slanting his mouth over Sam's.

Dean's tongue licked across Sam's soft parted lips before delving in between them, running the tip of his tongue across the roof of Sam's mouth, a low moan breaking from him at his first taste of his baby brother.

So sweet, so warm, so _perfect_.

Just like Dean had always known it would be.

Priestly's hand slid down Sam's body, slipping underneath the comforter still wrapped around Sam's waist, palming his cock and squeezing softly.

Sam moaned softly, neck arching, hips thrusting his cock into Priestly's hand slightly, his eyes still closed.

Priestly smiled softly down at Sam as he wrapped his hand around his shaft and started to pump him slowly.

Sam sucked in a breath through his nose, arms raising from the bed to wrap around Dean.

Dean froze for a second, tongue stilling in Sam's mouth, his eyes opening to look into Sam's face, but finding his eyes still closed.

 _He thinks your Priestly_.

Dean ran his tongue along side Sam, engaging his little brothers tongue to tangle with his own, his own arms wrapping more around Sam, sliding in between Sam and the mattress.

Pulling up, Priestly pushed the comforter back off Sam and moved to kneel over him, straddling his legs.

Leaning down as his hand stilled on Sam's cock, Priestly licked it from base to tip.

Sam froze in kissing.

_If I'm kissing... how could....?_

Sam's eyes slowly opened, then widened as he looked into his brother's face.

Dean's eyes opened, green looking into hazel.

Slowly Dean pulled his head back, kiss broken and licked his lips.

"Sammy..."

"Dean?"

Sam's eyes darted downward to Priestly as he pulled his head up, then went back to Dean, his tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips.

Dean slowly pulled his arms out from around Sam as he licked his lips, his gaze still on Sam's face.

"Uh, sorry, Sammy." Dean muttered softly.

Sam looked back at Priestly, question in the depths of his hazel eyes.

"S'okay, Sam." Priestly told him.

Sam looked back at Dean, reaching out to grab the sleeve of his shirt before he could turn away.

"Dean, don't -" Sam licked his lips and shook his head, "don't go."

Sam's free hand slid across the bed to find Priestly, reaching for him.

Priestly gave Sam his hand, his gaze darting between the brothers, as Sam and Dean looked at one another.

"I want you to stay." Sam told Dean slowly, softly.

Sam looked back at Priestly, "You too. Don't leave."

Dean turned back, looking down at Sam and swallowed hard.

"You - you sure, Sam?" Dean asked him softly, muscle in his jaw twitching.

Sam turned his head to look at Dean and nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Dean tore his gaze away from Sam to look over at Priestly, then back at Sam.

Stepping back to the bed, Dean sat back on the edge as he looked at his brother.

"I know you're with Priestly now, Sammy, but I really want..." he sighed and licked his lips, "No, I need this, you."

Sam pushed up on the bed, sitting up and leaned in, slanting his mouth over Dean's in answer.

Dean's arms wrapped around his brother, kissing him back hard, tongues sliding together and tangling, head turning from side to side.

Desire for his brother burned inside Dean, raging nearly out of control, turning the kiss harsh as he gave Sam no quarter, tongue fucking his mouth, fingertips digging hard into the tender bared flesh of Sam's back.

Priestly moved up on the bed, walking on his knees until he was over Sam's lower half again.

Reaching out, Priestly wrapped one hand around Sam's cock, pumping him hard, the other cupped his balls, squeezing gently, running his short cropped, black polished nails up the underside of his sac.

Sam moaned and writhed in Dean's arms, his hips thrusting his cock into Priestly's fisted hand, nostrils flared as he panted his breaths.

Sam clung to Dean, hands fisting in the material of his shirts at the shoulders.

"Dean," Priestly called his name softly, "Dean!" he called again, when Dean continued to kiss his brother.

Dean tore his mouth away from Sam's, head turning to the side, hanging just slightly.

Sam looked at Dean through passion heavy eyes, lips parted and swollen, breaths panting out.

"You had better be bleeding to death, Priestly." Dean grumbled, looking over his shoulder at him.

Priestly quirked a brow and glanced down, then back into Dean's face.

"You wanted to see." Priestly explained.

Dean turned more as he looked down at Sam's fully erect cock, standing tall and arching toward his stomach.

"Oh God, Sammy..." Dean gasped a breath, licking his lips, his eyes devouring the sight.

Sam whimpered as he started to pull his legs up, one hand pulling from Dean's shoulder and lowering in attempt to cover himself.

Priestly reached out snatching hold of Sam's ankles to pull his legs straight again as Dean caught his hand, pulling it away.

"Dean?" Sam mumbled softly, unsure.

Dean turned his head to look back at Sam, the uncertainty and trepidation in the depths of his wide hazel eyes.

"Oh Sammy," Dean sighed, shaking his head, "S'okay, Sammy, s'okay." he turned his head to look back down and swallowed hard, before looking once again at Sam's pink stained face.

"Beautiful, Sammy," Dean murmured softly.

"Fuckin' hot!" Priestly cut in.

Dean nodded, offering Sam a small smile, "Oh God yeah." he agreed.

Sam drew in a shuddering breath and nodded, licking his lips nervously.

"Sammy, can I -" Dean started to lower a hand to touch Sam's cock, only to raise it again, placing it on Sam's side, slowly moving it up and down the smooth soft skin.

Sam's gaze darted between Dean and Priestly before he looked at Dean and nodded, "Uh-huh," he breathed, reaching for his brother's hand on his side, pulling it away and placing it on the side of his cock as he felt Priestly release him.

Dean sucked in a breath, all of his desire for Sam, all the pent up lust, slamming into him at once.

Sam slowly closed Dean's hand around his shaft, his gaze intent on Dean's face, even as Dean looked down, watching their joined hands.

Sam's eyes closed at the feel of his brother's hand wrapped around his aching cock.

Butterflies danced in Sam's stomach, his heart thundering in his chest, just as if this was the first time all over again.

As Sam pulled his hand away from Dean's, Dean started to move his hand slowly, pumping Sam's cock, thumb ghosting over the tip as he watched his baby brother's face.

The way Sam's lips parted, his head falling back just slightly, his face flushing slightly more, breaths panting out.

He could feel Sam thrusting his hips lightly, his cock into Dean's fisted hand.

"Oh God, Sammy. So fuckin' hot." Dean breathed the words, before leaning in to slant his mouth over Sam's, tongue darting into his mouth to tangle with Sam's, low moans breaking from his throat.

Priestly ran a hand over Sam's chest, thumbs ghosting over his nipples, fingers tweaking and teasing them to hard buds.

Dean's cock surged, aching and twitching in his jeans.

He was so damn hard it was a wonder his zipper hadn't blown.

Shrugging the shoulder of his free hand, Dean tried to work off his outer shirt and jacket without breaking the kiss or his strokes on Sam's cock.

After a few tries and only getting them to fall partway off, Dean tore his lips from Sam's.

"Gimme," Dean panted, "jus' a minute, Sammy," he told him softly.

Sam looked at Dean through heavy lidded, passion glazed eyes and nodded.

Dean glanced over at Priestly, nodding down at the hand he had on Sam's cock.

Priestly moved his hand over, taking over for Dean as he released Sam and took a step back, shrugging off his outer shirt and jacket, tossing them over onto his bed as he toed off his boots, his gaze never leaving Sam.

Watched him as he lay back on the pillows, his eyes closed, Priestly beside him, pumping his hard cock, his other hand running over Sam's chest and side.

They way Sam gasped and moaned, breaths panting out, lips parted before his pink tongue would dart out to lick them, making Dean torn between wanting to be the one to lick them and wanting to capture that tongue in his mouth.

Dean wasn't sure how he even managed it as fast as he did, but in no time he was stepping out of his boxers and returning to the bed.

Priestly glanced up at Dean, his free hand, the one that had been running over Sam's body, reached down, tugging the towel off and away from his hips, dropping it on the floor.

Sam's eyes opened as he felt the bed dip, looking over at his brother as he came back to the bed, his gaze running over his form.

So perfect, Sam had always thought Dean's body was perfect, well muscled, toned and tight, a light smattering of freckles dotting his lightly sun-kissed skin.

His gaze dropped to Dean's swollen cock and Sam swallowed, licking his lips, eliciting a groan from Dean as he watched him.

Turning his head, Sam smiled up at Priestly, lashes fluttering, eyes closing as Priestly leaned in, slanting his mouth over Sam's, a low moan sounding deep in Sam's throat.

Sam slowly reached a hand up, cupping the back of Priestly's neck as he kissed him, tongues tangling, before Priestly sucked Sam's tongue into his mouth.

Sam's hips bucked harder into Priestly's hand at the feel of his mouth sucking his tongue the way he had his cock before, a deep groan tearing from him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priestly was Sam's first lover, even though Dean wanted to be. Now, faced with that fact as both he and Priestly gaze down at Sam's unconscious form, desires stir in Dean. He needs Sam, needs him like he needs his next breath of air. Will Sam reject him? Or will Dean be allowed to fulfil his greatest desire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NOTE:** This is the sequel to Fall Like a Led Zeppelin. 
> 
> ** Sam is 16 in this fiction, please be advised.

  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 _"You, you, send me flying, you send me flying, knocking me over, You, you send me flying, flying over the moon For joy._  
I don't want to make a fool of myself, Especially since you're with someone else…  
I want you now, in a non too subtle way, Do you want me too?  
So will you meet me there, on a ride some-where, Just a right at the moon, before it moves. Lets go naked, would you dare?  
I want to die in your arms, that's my suicide, Wish..." - Billie Myers, 'You Send Me Flying'.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sitting on the edge of the bed facing Sam, Dean ran one hand up his brother's body, over his hip, up his stomach, his chest.

Leaning down, Dean followed the same path, stomach to chest with his lips, teeth and tongue, feeling Sam's young muscles tense and quiver under his mouth.

"Good God, Sam," Dean breathed, hot breath against Sam's skin, "wanted this for so long, little brother."

Running his tongue over Sam's bottom lip before nipping it gently, holding it between his teeth as he slowly pulled his head back, Priestly released Sam's lip, ending the kiss, his gaze intent on Sam's face, watching as his lashes fluttered, passion glazed slightly slanted hazel eyes opening to return his gaze.

"So friggin' hot, Sam." Priestly told him softly.

Sam smiled shyly, already flushed cheeks staining a deeper shade of pink as his gaze dropped away from Priestly's face.

Dean's head lifted, his lips away from Sam's skin to look up at his face, leaning closer as Sam looked back at him.

With a low moan, Dean slanted his mouth over Sam's, kissing him deep, tongue thrusting in between parted lips as his brother opened up for him so sweetly, tongues tangling together, mapping out one another's mouths.

Sam's hand that had been cupping Priestly's neck fell away as he pulled back, his other hand, rising to do the same to Dean, cupping his brother's neck and pulling him in close, small soft moans and sighs leaving him.

Sam's hips thrust his hard aching cock into Priestly's fisted hand, neck arching back slightly as he kissed his brother, his body writhing against the bed.

Priestly moved to kneel between Sam's legs as he spread them open wide and leaned down, running his tongue from base to tip of Sam's hard weeping cock.

Sam's body jerked as he gasped, groaning into his brother's mouth, the sound muffled and swallowed up in the kiss.

Swirling his tongue around the crown, Priestly dipped it into the slit before opening his mouth wide and taking Sam's cock deep inside, humming around his length.

Sam gasped, tearing his lips from Dean's, lips parted, eyes closed as he panted his breaths, his hand on Dean's neck now curled into a fist, fingertips digging into his brother's flesh as Sam gripped the fitted sheet in his free hand.

Dean licked his lip as he gazed down into Sam's face, then turned his head to look over his shoulder, watching as Sam's tall, thick cock slid in and out of Priestly's mouth. 

Priestly's lips, so like Dean's save for the piercings cushioning Sam's cock as his mouth worked him, his fisted hand following after, slipping up and down Sam's length, wrist pivoting.

Sam gasped in a breath, moaning as he writhed. "Oh God..." Sam panted softly, drawing Dean's attention back to his face.

Dean licked his lips as he watched Sam's face flush more in his arousal, his kiss swollen lips parted as his hot breaths panted out, eyes closed, long dark lashes nearly fanning his cheekbones. 

Sam's pink tongue darted out to lick his lips and Dean groaned, his hands running over Sam's body, across his chest and stomach, then back up, calloused digits running over Sam's nipples before Dean dipped his head down, sucking one into his mouth and biting. 

Sam's back arched, his hips bucking, thrusting his cock into Priestly's warm mouth, a cry of pleasure tearing from his throat.

Sam's nipple held between his teeth, Dean pulled his head back slightly before releasing it and looking up at Sam's flushed face as he writhed, moaning and gasping, head rolling on the pillow. 

"P - Priestly, I - I'm gonna..." Sam panted out.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Priestly, quirking a brow.

"He's gonna what?"

Priestly gripped the base of Sam's cock in a pinching grip as he pulled his head up and looked at Dean.

"Cum," Priestly told him, "We had this issue before. Apparently Sam really likes to have his dick sucked."

Dean looked back up at Sam and shook his head, pulling up.

Sam writhed, eyes open to mere slits as his hips bucked harder, nearly making his back bow as he tried to get Priestly to pump his cock, to let him cum.

"Please, Dean..." Sam begged breathlessly, eyes pleading.

"Uh-uh, no way, Sam." Dean told him, "Not yet." 

Dean looked back down at Priestly, "You got him?"

Priestly nodded, "Yeah, unless you got a cockring handy?"

Dean frowned quirking a brow at his pierced and tattooed friend.

Priestly shrugged a shoulder, "Just askin'. Hey, what about a ribbon? Ya got a ribbon?"

"A ribbon!? What the fuck are you gonna do with a ribbon? Fix his hair!?" Dean nearly shouted, "I dunno if that'll keep him from cummin' but it sure as hell would me! No, I don't have a ribbon!"

Priestly huffed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, Dean, I'm gonna put his hair in a pony tail, this is the part of sex where I do hair and make-up!"

"Naauugh!" Sam cried out, "Would you two stop!? Just lemme cum!"

Dean and Priestly looked down at Sam then back at each other.

"Shoe lace, I can use a shoe lace." Priestly told Dean, nodding.

Dean nodded, "Okay," he agreed, "I got one of those."

Leaning over, Dean grabbed up his boot, jerking at the lace. 

Having made quick work of unlacing his boot, Dean turned back, handing it to Priestly.

Still holding the base of Sam's cock tightly in one hand, Priestly reached over with the other to take the offered shoe lace, quirking a brow at it, before his gaze found Dean's.

"Damn, Dean, could you find a longer shoe lace?" Priestly asked him, "Sam's big, but he's not that big!" he shook his head, bringing the shoe lace down to the base of Sam's cock.

"Tree trunks aren't that big." Priestly mumbled half under his breath.

Dean glared, "Just shut up and tie the damn thing, Priestly!"

Sam's eyes widened as he looked from one to the other and down at his cock that Priestly was wrapping Dean's boot lace tightly around.

"WHAT!?!" Sam gasped, eyes wide as he pushed up with his hands against the bed, trying to sit up, though Dean's hand on his chest stopped him.

Sam's wide panicked hazel eyes met Dean's green as he shook his head, "You're gonna..." he tore his gaze away to look down at his cock, then back at Dean, "my dick...? No!" Sam nearly yelled panic and fear evident in his voice and eyes as he struggled to sit up, reaching for Priestly's hands to stop him, even as the lace tightened around the base of his cock more.

Dean captured Sam's wrists as he leaned down over him and shook his head, "Nothing to be scared of, Sammy. S'okay. I gotcha." Dean told him.

Priestly looked up from what he was doing to frown at the back of Dean's head.

"You got him? What the hell am I?" Priestly grumbled.

Dean huffed, rolling his eyes, "Background noise." 

Sam shook his head, eyes wide, "No, don't do this. Just - just lemme cum, Dean." he swallowed hard, breaths panting out through parted swollen lips. 

Dean shook his head slowly, "Nothin' to be scared of, Sam. Trust me."

Sam pressed his lips together, nostrils flaring as he gave Dean a defiant look, jaw clenched, muscle twitching. "I'm not scared."

Dean smiled softly and nodded, "Good boy." he told Sam softly before leaning in and slanting his mouth over Sam's kissing him softly, tongue sliding over abused kiss reddened lips.

"Done." Priestly announced as he finished tying the lace tightly around the base of Sam's cock, effectively cutting off his ability to cum until they allowed him to by releasing it.

Brushing his lips across Sam's once more, Dean pulled his head back slowly and licked his lips, green eyes intent on hazel.

"S'good, Priestly. Good." Dean mumbled softly, his gaze never leaving Sam's face.

Blinking, Dean tore his gaze away from Sam and looked back over his shoulder.

"Now that you have that set, let a pro in there." Dean told Priestly as he moved down on the bed, taking Priestly's position between Sam's spread legs as Priestly moved up toward Sam's head.

Dean looked up at Sam's face, licking his lips, sighing softly, "So perfect, Sammy." he told him softly before wrapping his hand around his brother's length and dipping his head, taking Sam's cock deep into his mouth.

Sam's back arched, lip parted as he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Aauugh! Aauugh! Oh God... fuck!..." Sam panted breathlessly, gritting his teeth and sucking in air between them, neck arching back.

Priestly dipped his head, kissing and nipping at Sam's jawline, his neck and collarbone, sucking the skin into his mouth hard and biting, licking the abused flesh, the sting away, slowly making his way down Sam's chest as Sam writhed and moaned, head thrashing on the pillows.

Opening his eyes to passion glazed slits, Sam looked down at his aching hard cock buried in his brother's mouth, felt himself twitch and pulse inside the warm wetness, a small cry of pleasure leaving him along with a whimper as he reached for his cock, the ties at the base.

Priestly caught Sam's hand, bringing it back up and pinning it against the mattress. "No, kiddo. S'okay. Soon." he whispered softly, hot breath ghosting over Sam's skin.

Sam writhed and squirmed, hips bucking his cock hard into Dean's mouth. 

"Please!... Oh God..." Sam begged, brows furrowed in a look of pleasured agony.

Dean sucked Sam's cock hard, taking him deep and humming around his length, letting him bottom out against the back of his throat and wallowing him down, tongue flicking against the underside as his head bobbed.

Sam arched and thrashed, lips parted, breaths panting out hard, pupils lust blow, face flushed a deep crimson in his passion.

"Naauugh!" Sam cried out, neck arching back.

Priestly reached for Sam's shoulder's one arm slipping under him, between Sam and the bed to lift him up.

Looking down at Dean, Priestly huffed.

"Dean, come up for air!" Priestly told him.

"Mmm..." Dean moaned out his answer, not removing his mouth from Sam's cock.

"Dean!" Priestly called out, huffing afterward. 

"Unless your lips are suddenly permanently fixed to Sam's dick, pull up, dude!" Priestly told him.

Dean slowly pulled his head back, letting Sam's cock fall wet from his red slightly swollen lips.

"Huh?" Dean breathed, looking from Priestly to Sam, "What is it?"

"I'm gonna pick him up, gimme a second before you do that." Priestly told him as he helped Sam pull up.

"On your knees, kiddo," Priestly told him softly, pressing his lips to Sam's temple, "S'okay."

Sam's breaths panted out through parted lips, passion glazed eyes wide as he looked from Priestly to Dean, then down at his nearly purple tipped cock. He was so hard, so hard and aching for release.

With a small whimpered sound breaking from deep in his throat, Sam did as Priestly told him, kneeling on the bed.

Priestly moved on his knees behind him, pulling Sam's arms back at the elbows, pinning them there and forcing Sam's body into a near arch position.

Priestly looked over at Dean, a small smirk pulling at his lips, "Now," he nodded.

Dean's gaze roamed over his baby brother, noted the way his body was pulled taunt, muscles flexed, arms pinned, hips and cock jutting out. 

Raw desire slammed through Dean, his own painfully hard cock surging, leaking precum at the sight.

"Oh Sammy..." Dean sighed, moving in front of Sam, lowering himself down so he could take Sam's hard weeping cock back into his mouth.

Sam gasped, a small cry of pleasure tearing from his throat as his head fell back on Priestly's shoulder as Dean swallowed his dick.

Dean worked Sam's cock mercilessly again, taking him deep and humming around his length, pulling up and sucking bruisingly hard on small bits of the crown, making Sam jump and gasp, crying out.

Sam's head rolled on Priestly's shoulder, lips parted, breaths panting heavily out, hips bucking, thrusting his cock into Dean's mouth, at Dean when he held him still and sucked only small areas of the tip.

Sam tried to move his arms, to reach down and help himself, but Priestly held him immobile, imprisoned against his body, Priestly's hard cock sliding against the cleft of Sam's ass, the small metal piercing slipping against Sam's skin, making him arch back against it, writhing and moaning.

Mewls, moans, groans and tortured whimpers broke from Sam's throat, tongue darting out occasionally to lick his dry lips.

"Oh God... please...." Sam moaned breathlessly.

Priestly pulled one of Sam's arms back further, trapping it between them behind Sam's back as he wrapped his arm around Sam, running his hand over Sam's chest, tweaking his nipples and clawing his skin gently with his short cropped black polished nails. 

Sam writhed, lifting his head to look down at himself, only to let it slam back down on Priestly's shoulder once more, breaths panting as he gave a tearless tortured sob. "Oh God, PLEASE!" Sam yelled, gritting his teeth together as he squeezed his eyes closed, muscles tensing.

Dean pulled his head back, looking up at Sam, jade eyes passion glazed, "So hot, Sammy," he breathed the words, "taste so fuckin' good." he told him softly, his hand still pumping his brother.

Sam's cock leaked precum down the side, the tip a deep red, nearly purple. He was so hard, so fucking hard.

Lowering his head, Dean took Sam back into his mouth, humming loudly and moaning.

"No, no, I can't -" Sam whined, head rolling on Priestly's shoulder.

Priestly reached up, turning Sam's head more toward him, "Yes you can, baby. You can do it. S'okay." he whispered softly, before slanting his mouth over Sam's.

Their tongues tangled, mouths miss-hitting as moans broke from both their throats, Sam's nostrils flared as he panted his breaths.

Dean reached up with his free hand as he continued to work his brother's cock mercilessly, cupping his balls and squeezing.

Sam tore his mouth away from Priestly's, lips parting in a cry of pleasure. "Naauugh! Aaah! Oh God! Ohmygod..." Sam nearly screamed, throwing his head back onto Priestly's shoulder, chest rising and falling with each of his breaths, "I'm cumming! Holy fuck! I'm cumming!" 

Priestly looked down at Dean as he pulled his head back, one hand still stroking Sam's cock, the other squeezing his balls.

Looking up at Priestly, Dean shook his head, a silent message passing between them, though a fat tear of precum rolled down the side of Sam's cock.

"No you're not," Priestly told Sam softly, burying his face against Sam's neck, pressing his lips against sweat damp skin there, "you're not cumming, Sam."

Sam panted though parted lips, hips bucking his cock into Dean's fisted hand.

"Yes, yes I am. Oh God, I am..." Sam argued as his cock pulsed and twitched, steadily leaking fat tears of precum down the side.

Priestly shook his head slightly against Sam's neck, "No, baby, not yet."

Dean's hands pulled from Sam's cock and balls to run slowly up both thighs. 

"So hot, baby brother." Dean told him softly.

Sam whimpered, lifting his head to look down at Dean as he rose up, jade orbs locking with hazel before he leaned in capturing Sam's lips with his own.

Sam moaned into the kiss, chest heaving with his panted breaths, nostrils flaring.

Priestly leaned in as Sam and Dean's tongues dueled outside their mouths, sliding his tongue along the side of Sam's, kissing him with Dean.

Two tongues dueled Sam's one, trapping and nipping at it, twirling around it and battling.

As Dean and Priestly pulled back, Sam's eyes remained closed, swollen lips, deep red from abuse parted as he panted his breaths.

Dean looked over at Priestly from the corner of his eye, quirking a brow.

"Your tongue touched mine." Dean told him.

Priestly shrugged a shoulder, "I guess," he nodded at Sam, "his mouth isn't that big."

Dean licked his lip, pressing them together thoughtfully as he looked at Priestly, "What is that, peanut butter?"

Priestly glared at Dean and huffed. 

Sam groaned, head falling back, "Aauugh, please!"

Both Dean and Priestly looked over at Sam, "Oh, sorry," they muttered in unison.

Priestly abruptly moved from holding Sam up, pushing him back on the bed.

Sam fell back, eyes opening wide at the rough handling, looking up at them both.

"Easy!" Dean growled at Priestly, "He's ti--" the word 'tiny' died on Dean's tongue, "fragile."

Priestly huffed nodding, "Uh-huh, you were real gentle with him when you were impersonating a hoover vacuum a bit ago." he cocked his head to the side, gaze intent on Dean.

"Shut up." Dean grumbled as he dropped down, stretching out next to his brother, running his hand down Sam's side and thigh as Sam straightened out his legs.

Priestly turned and reached for his belt still on the floor, then turned back toward Sam.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" Dean asked Priestly, frowning darkly.

"Tying him to the bed," Priestly said matter-of-factly, as he grabbed Sam's wrists and began binding them together.

Dean's hand shot out, pressing against Priestly, face contorted in angry lines. 

"...the HELL!?" 

Priestly glanced at Sam, then looked back at Dean, "We," he sighed, "I did this before. It's okay, trust me."

"You tied my brother to the bed!?" Dean yelled, growing angry.

"Yeah, but it's okay, Dean. Just trust me," Priestly told him, "I didn't do anything Sam wasn't alright with."

Dean looked down at Sam, then back at Priestly blowing out a hot breath before he nodded, "Okay... fine."

Priestly returned Dean nod, tearing his gaze from Dean's face to look back down at Sam's wrists as he finished binding them together, then pulled them up and began fastening them to the headboard.

Sam panted as he watched Priestly, eyes wide, heart thundering in his chest.

Swallowing hard, Sam shook his head, "N - no, I - I can't." Sam told him softly, hazel eyes pleading with Priestly's jade.

Priestly looked down into Sam's face, his eyes and nodded, "Yes you can, baby. Show Dean how good you do, how much you like this."

Sam's face flushed a darker shade of crimson before he turned his head, tearing his gaze from Priestly to look over at Dean.

Dean raised a hand, smoothing Sam's long bangs back from his sweat dampened brow. 

"S'okay, baby boy. I gotcha, s'okay." Dean told him softly, jade orbs searching his brother's face.

Sam swallowed, eyes closing and nodded, panting, chest rising and falling hard.

"M'kay." Sam told him as he opened his eyes, passion glazed and so beautifully unfocused.

"Okay, all set." Priestly said as he drew back, leaning over Sam to drop a soft kiss against his lips. 

Pulling back he grinned over at Dean before moving to the end of the bed, kneeling between Sam's wide spread legs.

Dean quirked a brow at the grin Priestly shot him, his gaze sliding to Sam, before looking back, watching Priestly as he went to the ned of the bed.

Dean frowned, "What are you -?" his words were cut off as he watched Priestly get into a lower position, pushing Sam's legs up, feet flat against the bed, knees bent and dip his head.

Sam's back immediately arched, a gasp leaving him, eyes wide, arms tugging at the belt binding him to the bed.

Dean moved quickly down next to where Priestly was at, jade orbs intent, laser focused on what Priestly was doing, how his tongue ran over his brother's tight hole.

"Holy shit..." Dean gasped softly, rasing a hand to ruin it down his face.

Sam writhed, arching and mewling, breaths panting out harder, faster as his neck arched back.

"Oh God..." Dean whispered harshly, his gaze darting between the sight of Priestly lapping his brother's ass and his brother's face, his writhing body, bound to the bed.

Priestly pulled his head back slightly, eyes sliding to glance at Dean.

"He's fuckin' hot like that, isn't he?" he asked knowingly, hot breath ghosting over Sam's tight hole.

"Fuck me," Dean groaned, tearing his gaze from Sam to look back down at Priestly, nodding, "hell yeah."

Priestly smiled and leaned back in, pressing his tongue harder against Sam's hole, opening him up.

"Aauugh! Aauugh!" Sam cried out, head rolling on the pillow, breaths starting to come faster, almost too fast, hands curled into tight fists, his cock leaking precum down the side.

Dean ran his hand over his mouth, "Move, let me in there." 

Priestly pulled his head back slightly and looked over at Dean with a knowing smirk.

Pushing Sam's legs up off the bed, Priestly looked up at his face, "Keep your legs up like that, Sam. Hold 'em up."

Priestly moved over, giving Dean room to kneel beside him, one hand still on one of Sam's bent legs.

Sam groaned, a whimper tearing from his throat.

"I look like a freak." Sam whined, biting his lip as he squeezed his eyes closed, face flushing deeper scarlet.

Priestly and Dean looked down at Sam tight hole and slowly upward, at his obviously aching hard cock, his clenched stomach, chest heaving with each breath, to his flushed face and both shook their heads, "Not from where we're sitting you don't." they told him nearly in unison.

"S'fuckin' hot is what it is." Priestly mumbled returning his attention to Sam's hole.

"Most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Dean agreed, leaning in to run his tongue over Sam's hole.

Leaning in, Priestly's tongue joined Dean's licking and pressing at Sam's hole, opening him up.

Sam gasped and writhed, his legs falling slightly as his body twisted on the bed, thrashing, hoarse cries of pleasure falling from his lips as he panted hard, hyperventalating again, glazed, unfocused eyes wide.

"Oh God! No! Oh God! P-Priestly! Dean! Oh! Oh! I can't! Nnuuaagh! Uuaagh!" Sam groaned, body arching and bucking, cock leaking precum, face flushed.

One leg fell, foot flat against the bed as Sam rolled from one side to the other.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's hips, holding him still as Priestly pulled his head back to look up at Sam.

"Sam, relax, baby. Come on, calm down." he told Sam softly, moving up Sam's body to stretch out next to him, placing a hand against Sam's chest to hold him still.

"Look at me, Sam," Priestly told him, watching Sam's face, unfocused slightly slanted hazel eyes staring up at him, lips parted as he hyperventalated.

"Calm down, baby," Priestly told him softly, leaning in to press soft tender kisses along Sam's neck, "doin' so good, baby, so good."

Dean's tongue pressed into Sam, lapping him from the inside, tongue curling, teeth grazing the tender flesh around his hole, low moans tearing from Dean's throat as he worked his brother open.

Sam shook his head, breaths gasping, "Can't - I can't do it anymore, P - Priestly... please." Sam whimpered.

"Yes you can, baby, you can do it." Priestly told him, hot breath against Sam's skin.

Dean's index finger slowly slid into Sam's hole next to his tongue and Sam's back arched high, "Naauugh!" he screamed out, breaths coming even faster, chest rising and falling, heaving hard with each one.

Priestly pulled his head back, reaching for Sam to cup his face, forcing him to look at him, "Sammy, baby, you have to stop breathing so fast. You're gonna pass out."

Sam shook his head, "I - I don't care." he panted, unfocused, glazed eyes wide.

Priestly turned his attention to Dean. 

"Dean, that's enough, he's done, man." Priestly told him.

Dean shook his head, thrusting his finger into Sam's tight hole along with his tongue. 

"No," Dean muttered, after pulling his tongue back, only to thrust it in again.

Sam groaned, teeth clenched, neck arching, unshed tears making his hazel eyes glitter.

"Dean, I'm untying the shoelace then." Priestly told him sternly.

Dean pulled his head back, frowning up at Priestly, "No, you're not!"

Dean's gaze went to Sam, "You can do this Sam!" Dean barked out at him, like when they were on a hunt.

Taking a breath to try to control the full force of desire running through him, Dean licked his lips. "S'okay, Sammy. I gotcha. You're okay, gonna be so good, little brother."

Sam's gaze darted from Priestly to Dean and back before he squeezed his eyes closed and swallowed hard.

Sam nodded, "M'kay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priestly was Sam's first lover, even though Dean wanted to be. Now, faced with that fact as both he and Priestly gaze down at Sam's unconscious form, desires stir in Dean. He needs Sam, needs him like he needs his next breath of air. Will Sam reject him? Or will Dean be allowed to fulfil his greatest desire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** This is a sequel to Fall Like a Led Zeppelin.
> 
> ** Sam is 16 in this fiction, Please Be Advised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
 _"You, you, send me flying, you send me flying, knocking me over, You, you send me flying, flying over the moon For joy._  
I don't want to make a fool of myself, Especially since you're with someone else…  
I want you now, in a non too subtle way, Do you want me too?  
So will you meet me there, on a ride some-where, Just a right at the moon, before it moves. Lets go naked, would you dare?  
I want to die in your arms, that's my suicide, Wish..." - Billie Myers, 'You Send Me Flying'.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Priestly frowned down at Sam, licking his lips and sucking on his new piercing a moment.

"Are you sure, Sam?" he asked him softly.

Sam opened his eyes, nodding. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Dean smiled up at Sam nodding, "S' my boy."

Priestly glanced toward Dean from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze to Sam's face and offering him a small smile before leaning in, dropping a soft kiss on his lips.

"So hot, baby, so hot." Priestly whispered softly, lips ghosting against Sam's.

Sam looked up at Priestly as he slowly pulled back from sucking on Sam's bottom lip as he ended the kiss.

Tugging at the belt binding him, Sam pleaded with his eyes, "Lemme up?" 

Priestly licked his lips, stifling a moan at Sam's flavor on them as he turned his head and looked down at Dean, quirking a brow.

Dean gave a small nod, "Yeah, okay." he agreed.

Priestly turned his attention back to Sam, reaching to unfasten the belt and free him, leaning in close as he did, his lips near Sam's ear.

"Gonna feel you from the inside now, baby," he told him softly, warm breath ghosting over the shell of Sam's ear, "feel so good, so tight and warm."

Sam's breaths hitched as he nodded, closing his eyes and licking his lips, "Mm'kay." he breathed nervously.

Releasing Sam's lower half completely, Dean crawled up the bed to stretch out beside his brother, just as Priestly was lowering Sam's arms from their position above his head.

Sam's gaze darted between then two older boys, first Priestly then Dean as he reached for both of them.

"I think I should go first." Priestly told Dean as he looked over at him, across Sam.

Dean frowned, "Why the fuck should _you_ go first!? He's _my_ brother!" Dean licked his lips as he looked down and frowned thoughtfully, a small smirk pulling at the corner of them, before his gaze darted up to Priestly's face again.

"Guess that argument doesn't really work here, huh?" Dean asked sheepishly.

Priestly smirked and shook his head, "Uh, not so much dude, no."

Dean shrugged a shoulder, his gaze going to Sam's face as he gently pulled his hand free from Sam's and reached up, smoothing Sam's sweat damp bangs back.

"So, why exactly?" Dean asked softly, quirking a brow as his gaze slid to the side toward Priestly, though his hand continued to smooth through Sam's hair.

Priestly frowned and raised his brows, "Well, I thought you might want to be the one he cums with... of course it'll be hard for him not to cum with me, but..."

"Oh yeah, cause you're such a stud, right?" Dean nearly growled, jealousy boiling low in his belly.

Priestly quirked a brow, "I have a piercing on my dick that's sole purpose is to increase pleasure, Dean. What do you have?" he asked, deadpan.

Dean turned his head and glared at Priestly, "A big ass hunting knife! Remind me later to stab you in the forehead with it!" he bit out.

Priestly sighed and rolled his eyes nodding, "Yeah, I'll get right on that." he mumbled, running his free hand, the one Sam wasn't clinging onto down Sam's side to his cock, pumping him a few times.

Looking up at Dean, who was dropping soft kisses along Sam's jaw and neck, Priestly quirked a brow.

"Hey, you got any lube?"

Dean pulled his head back, licking his lips as he raised a hand, thumb wiping across his bottom lip as he frowned thoughtfully, looking over at Priestly.

"Lube? Uh, yeah, I think -" Dean muttered as he pulled back from Sam, turning to swing his legs off the bed and pull to his feet.

"Dean?" Sam called out to his brother, slightly slanted hazel eyes following him.

"S'okay, Sammy. Be right back." Dean told him, as he walked across the room to his bedside table.

Priestly leaned in kissing Sam's neck softly as they waited for Dean to return.

As Dean walked back over, Priestly pulled back, gently pulling his hand from Sam's and releasing his cock as he pulled up onto his knees on the side of the bed, facing Dean.

Dean handed Priestly the small bottle, quirking a brow. 

"I got that." Dean told him, his gaze darting down to Priestly's dick and the piercing.

Dean shook his head, "Sick."

Priestly tore his gaze away from the bottle he had been reading to look at Dean then down at himself.

"What?"

"I know you said you had one of those," Dean shrugged a shoulder, his gaze on Priestly's face, "but we were drunk, I thought, you know, that you were just BSing."

Priestly chuckled and shook his head, "I never BS about a piercing."

Dean made a face, "Sick, dude. I'd rather be dead than let some one near my dick with a needle."

Priestly shrugged a shoulder, "I dunno the blond who did it didn't seem to think it was so sick."

Dean's eyes widened slightly, before he glanced at Sam then looked back at Priestly, "Later." he told Priestly, pointing at him and nodding.

Priestly chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, okay man." he muttered, going back to reading the bottle, eyes widening as he read it.

"Dude! This is-" Priestly began before Dean snatched the bottle out of his hands glaring at him.

"It's all I got! S'not mine! It was..." he glanced at Sam and looked back at Priestly, "left here."

Priestly nodded, a smirk pulling at his lips, "Uh-huh, sure it was." he said, reaching out to snag the bottle back, reading the back of it once again, before he tilted his head back laughing.

Dean chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

Sam lay looking from one to the other, frowning in confusion.

"What!? What is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position, arm outstretched, reaching for the bottle.

Priestly snatched the bottle out of Sam's reach, sobering.

"Uh," his gaze darted to Dean then returned to Sam, "nothing. It's fine. Just lube. See?" he flashed the bottle at Sam, but too fast for him to be able to read it. S'even KY," Priestly nodded, glancing at Dean, "S'good stuff."

Dean snickered, nodding. "Oh yeah it is."

Sam sat looking from Priestly to Dean and back, eyes wide, and not a little nervous.

Priestly glanced over at Dean as he popped the top of the lube, still shaking his head and snickering softly, "Dude, you're such a fuckin' pervert."

Dean shrugged, tilting his head to the side in a 'meh' fashion.

"No, wait!" Sam frowned, reaching out again for the bottle, "what are you two gonna do to me now?"

Dean moved to grip Sam's shoulders gently and push him back against the bed, "S'okay, Sammy," he told his brother softly, climbing on the bed beside him, jade intent on hazel, "you know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Sam nervously licked his lips, eyes wide as he looked at his brother, "Yeah, but..." he swallowed hard and nodded, "M'kay."

Dean held Sam up a little as he slid onto the bed under him, bringing Sam down over him, so Sam blanketed his form, front to front.

Looking down at the brother's Priestly reached down with one hand, the one without lube in his palm and ran it over Sam's firm tight ass.

"Can you raise up on your hands and knees for me, baby?" Priestly asked Sam softly.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Priestly and licked his lips then looked back at Dean. "I -"

Dean nodded, "S'okay, straddle me, arms and knees on each side of me." Dean instructed him softly.

Sam nodded, jaw set, lips pressed together in determination to do as they asked him to.

Pulling up on his hands and knees, Sam's gaze never left Dean's, his brother's hands running over his arms, across his chest and back down again.

"So good, Sammy. Doin' so good." Dean told him softly.

Priestly reached down to pump his own cock, spreading lube over his length, then reached for Sam, running his lubed fingers over his tight hole and pressing in.

Sam gasped and shuddered, lips parting as his hips bucked, head tilting back then hanging as he closed his eyes.

Dean's gaze was laser focused on Sam's face, as his hands ran over his baby brother's flesh, caressing, touching, mapping out.

Priestly leaned over Sam a little, reaching down to pump Sam's cock with his lubed hand, pivoting his wrist, his own aching erection pressing at the cleft of Sam's ass.

Sam panted and groaned, small moans breaking from his throat then gasping in a breath as the lube started to warm, his head raising, eyes opening wide, gazing into jade green under him.

Sam bit his lip, frowns furrowed as he looked down at his brother, his hips bucking, cock twitching, small whimpers and grunted groans leaving him.

Dean reached up to cup Sam's face as he watched him, "S'okay, Sammy. Just a little warm, s'okay. So hot, baby boy." Dean's eyes slid closed for a moment as his own desire spiraled through him at the torturous pleasured look on his baby brother's face, a low groan leaving him.

Priestly moaned, sucking air in between gritted teeth, "Fuck, baby," he sighed softly, "wanna feel you inside, kay?"

Sam gulped in a breath of air before gritting his teeth and nodding, eyes squeezing closed as his cock ached and pulsed, tingling with the warming lube.

Dean's eyes opened to see his brother's nod, his frightened, yet determined look.

Smoothing his sweat damp hair back, Dean whispered soft words of reassurance to him. "S'okay, Sammy. You're so fuckin' hot, doin' so good. Makin' me so fuckin' hard, Sammy."

He smiled at the blush that stole over Sam's features at his words, raising his head to brush his lips across Sam's softly. 

Priestly reached down with his free hand, aligning the blunt tip of his cock with Sam's tight hole, pushing in slowly.

Sam whimpered, head hanging, his lips parting as his breaths panting out across Dean's lips and cheeks.

"S'okay, Sammy, s'okay." Dean cooed, cupping his brother's face and pulling him down to kiss his lips softly.

Sam panted into Dean's mouth through parted lips as his brother licked at his mouth with gentle stokes of his tongue. 

Priestly's hand on Sam's cock never faltered as he pushed further into Sam's tight hot ass, precum oozed from the tip of Sam's cock, dripping down onto Dean's stomach.

Pushing the rest of the way inside Sam, Priestly groaned softly, his hands moving to grasp Sam's hips as he stilled them both, fingertips digging into Sam's skin hard enough there would be bruises later as Priestly grit his teeth, Sam's tight ass squeezing the hell outta his cock.

Sam gasped, "Ahhh! Ohmygod! Shit!" Sam screamed out, arms trembling as Priestly pushed in then collapsing as he was buried balls deep inside him.

Sam turned his face in against Dean's neck whimpering softly, hot breaths panting out. "Ow... oh god... burns... Mmm... Dean... Priestly..." Sam whined softly, fingertips digging into the skin of Dean's shoulders as he gripped him tightly.

Dean's arms wrapped around Sam, holding him tightly, shushing and cooing nonsense to him as he looked past Sam to Priestly, who has his eyes closed, teeth clenched tightly together.

"What the hell did you _do_ to him!?" Dean growled.

Priestly slowly opened his eyes to look down at Dean. 

"I shoved a snake up his nostril," Priestly snapped through gritted teeth, huffing, "I pushed my dick in his ass, Dean! What the hell does it _look_ like I did!?"

Dean blinked and licked his lips.

_Well, how the hell did you argue with THAT?_

"What the hell is -" Dean huffed, "I mean, hurts a little sure, but..." 

Priestly shook his head slowly taking slow deep breaths as he continued to hold still for Sam, wait for his body to adjust to being invaded.

"Sam's tight, Dean. Damn tight." Priestly told him.

Dean's cock twitched and pulsed at those words.

Clearing his throat, Dean wrapped his arms tighter around his brother, as Sam whimpered, precum still leaking from his cock onto Dean's stomach.

"He - he can't be _that_ tight..." Dean said frowning.

Priestly nodded slowly, "Yeah, he is. Remember Anna May Fletcher?"

Dean smirked, "Anna May, Anna May," he snickered, "I know a dirty limerick about her..."

Priestly frowned and cleared his throat, "Sam makes _that_ seem like the Grand Canyon."

Dean's eyes widened, "No shit!?"

"No shit." Priestly told him, sliding a hand up the center of Sam's back and down. 

"S'okay, Sammy. S'okay, baby." Priestly muttered softly, "Gonna move in you now, baby, okay?"

Sam nodded, not moving his face from Dean's neck.

Dean raised a hand to cup the back of Sam's head, glaring at Priestly, "Don't you hurt him."

"Yeah, Dean," Priestly huffed, "Cause we all know that's my goal here." He shook his head, hanging it as he pulled his hips back, thrusting into Sam.

Sam's fingers dug harder into Dean's flesh a grunt of air gasping past his lips against the skin of Dean's neck.

Dean ran his hands up and down Sam's upper back, "S'okay, Sammy, s'okay. I gotcha, I gotcha. So hot, so hot little bro."

Sam slowly raised his head, looking down at Dean through unfocused, passion glazed eyes as he licked his lips, breaths panting out against Dean's lips and cheeks.

"That's my boy," Dean cooed softly, brushing his lips across Sam's.

Priestly slowly found a rhythm moving into Sam with greater urgency, low moans and groans breathing from his throat, his hands gripping Sam's hips, pulling him back against each of his thrusts.

Sam panted and moaned, groaning in pleasure, the burn having subsided, though the warming lube made his ass tingle and his breaths gasp out. 

Sam trembled and writhed as the tiny metal piercing on Priestly's cock caught and rubbed over his prostate with every thrust.

Sam shook his head, swallowing hard as he looked at Dean, "I can't! Ohmygod! I can't _do_ this! Lemme cum!"

Dean shook his head, "Not yet baby boy," he answered softly, devouring the sight of his brother, fucked out and needy, begging and wanting, hanging by a thread, face flushed, eyes wide and glassy, so fucking unfocused with his pupils lust blown, Sam's body trembling in his arms.

Dean raised his legs, spreading them and wrapping them around Sam's body, pulling his upper body down onto him more, hooking his ankles behind Sam's back.

More of Sam's upper body crashed down onto Dean as Priestly fucked him harder.

"Mmm... Nnaauugh! Aaah!" Sam panted, lips pressed together, then parting, breaths panting out hard.

"I - I look s- stupid!" Sam cried out.

Dean looked at Sam like he had suddenly grown another head.

_....the HELL?_

"Not as stupid as your brother looks using you as a damn set of monkey bars." Priestly interjected tightly, breaths panting.

"Shut up!" Dean spat, looking past Sam at Priestly and frowning.

"Do you _mind_ getting your big ass feet outta my face!?" Priestly snapped through gritted teeth.

Dean huffed and pulled his legs down from around Sam, though he held onto to him, his arms around him, tighter.

Sam's muscles tightened, body going ridged as his head slowly raised, jaw clenched, breaths panting out through flared nostrils, the blush to his cheeks darkening to a deep crimson as the tendons in his neck stood out. 

Sam growled through his teeth, eyes squeezing closed.

Priestly groaned, fingertips digging harder into the tender flesh of Sam's hips, teeth clenched. 

"Not to hard, Sammy. Squeezing the fucking hell outta me!" Priestly growled through gritted teeth.

Heat spiraled through Priestly gathering low in his stomach, balls drawing up tight.

"Sammy..." his name tore from Priestly's throat a second before he was cumming hard and hot in Sam's ass, head tilting back as he cried out in pleasure.

Sam screamed in frustration as his cock pulsed and twitched, precum leaking out steadily onto Dean's stomach, though his orgasm was denied him.

Dean's gaze devoured Sam, the way he looked, the sounds he made, the way his muscles tightened, how he held onto Dean so hard in a bruising grip. 

"Oh shit, Sammy..." Dean breathed, shaking his head slowly, licking his lips. "So fuckin' beautiful. You're so goddamn beautiful, Sammy."

Priestly slowed his thrusts in Sam as his orgasm subsided, leaning over him, his lips against Sam's back, kissing a trail along his spinal cord.

"So hot, baby. So fuckin' hot. So good, Sammy." Priestly told him softly, slowly pulling his cock from Sam's ass.

Both groaned at the loss, before Priestly collapsed on his side onto the bed beside the brother's.

Priestly leaned in, kissing one side of Sam's face, Dean the other, Sam trembled, panting out his breaths.

"Okay, Sammy, gonna untie the lace." Priestly told him softly, one hand reaching down to run over Sam's achingly hard cock.

Sam's body jerked, his stomach muscles twitching and flexing at the touch to his over sensitive aching cock as he gasped in a breath.

"Oh God..." Sam breathed, eyes rolling up into his head.

"Shshsh, s'okay." Dean cooed, Sliding out from under Sam as he helped him lay back onto the bed.

Looking down at his brother, desire surged through Dean making his cock pulse and jump.

Licking his lips Dean nodded, "Gonna let you cum now Sammy, gonna be so good, little bro." 

Sam panted as he lay on his back next to Priestly, his gaze on Dean as he nodded, "Mm' kay." he agreed breathlessly.

Priestly slid closer to Sam, tucking Sam's arm behind him, trapping it between himself and the bed as he leaned over and dropped feather light kisses along Sam's jaw.

Dean knelt between Sam's legs, grabbing up the bottle of lube from where Priestly had tossed it down, pouring a good amount out into his palm.

Tossing the bottle, Dean ran his clean hand over Sam's stomach and hips.

"Ya okay, Sammy? Doin' okay, baby boy?" Dean asked him softly.

Sam nodded as he lift his head, Priestly still kissing along his jaw.

Dean nodded back to him as he grabbed his own cock, smearing the lube along his length.

"Put your legs up Sammy." Dean told him, pushing one leg up, knee bent against Sam's stomach so Sam knew what to do with the other one.

"That's my boy." Dean mumbled, aligning the blunt tip of his cock with Sam's hole and pushing slowly in.

"No!" Sam groaned, head lifting off the pillows to look down at himself.

Priestly pulled his head back and reached around Sam's head for his other hand, pinning it near his head against the bed.

"S'okay, Sam." Priestly told him.

Sam shook his head, eyes wide. "I can't! Not again..." he argued, fear and panic in his hazel eyes, as he looked from Priestly to Dean and back.

Dean continued to push into him as Priestly cupped the side of Sam's face forcing him to look at him.

Sam bit his lip, body trembling as he looked at Priestly, pleading with his eyes.

"Suck my piercing, Sam." Priestly told him, leaning in and offering Sam his mouth.

Sam hesitated, his gaze searching Priestly's face.

"Suck it, baby, it'll help. Trust me." Priestly told him, "Just be careful, it's a new one."

Sam leaned in to do as Priestly told him, lips clamping over the piercing on Priestly's bottom lip, sucking softly.

"Mmm..." Sam whined and whimpered, but continued to suck on Priestly's lip.

Priestly's gaze slid to Dean from the corner of his eye.

Dean nodded, once he was balls deep inside Sam, his eyes squeezed shut as he bit his lip at how tight Sam was, even after Priestly had already fucked him.

Slowly Priestly pulled back from Sam, offering a small soft smile. 

"Okay?"

Sam bit his lip, nostrils flaring as he panted, nodding.

"See? Told ya it would help." Priestly told him, smiling slightly wider.

He didn't go into the fact that it only helped because it was a distraction, something else for Sam to concentrate on other than the fact that his already fucked out ass was getting filled with yet another cock.

"Aauugh! Sam! Shit! Jesus Christ!" Dean growled out between clenched teeth as he started to move, pulling nearly out of Sam and slamming back into his tight warmth.

Sam gasped and arched, a long whimper falling from his lips. 

"Dean!" 

Priestly held onto Sam's wrist harder as Sam tried to pull it away, arching and bucking, writhing under his brother.

"Sweet Jesus, he's tight as fuck!" Dean mumbled, eyes squeezed closed.

Priestly smirked at Dean, "I told ya."

Dean shook his head, slowly letting it hang as he found a rhythm, moving steadily inside his brother.

Sam's lips parted, eyes opening as he stared unseeingly at that ceiling, breaths panting out, neck arch back, back ached, hips bucking and pushing back against his brother's thrusts.

"Naauugh! Auugh! Ohgod, Deeeeaaan!" Sam cried out, eyes squeezing closed as he grit his teeth, breath panting out between his teeth, nostrils flared. 

"Oh God, Sammy," Dean groaned, "so fuckin' good!"

Dean held Sam's legs up, hands under his knees as he moved inside him.

Priestly's free hand moved down to wrap around Sam's leaking cock, pumping him.

Sam gasped, lips parting, eyes opening in shock, the feelings, the desire rushing through him, before his eyes closed again.

Sam panted, hips bucking his cock into Priestly's fisted hand, pushing back against his brother's dick in his ass.

Sam's cock pulsed and swelled in Priestly's hand, twitching and pulsing as heat raced through his veins, pooling in his lower belly.

Sam grit his teeth, muscles flexing and tensing, locking, face flushing a deeper crimson, breaths hitching and panting.

"He's gonna cum, Dean." Priestly told him, tearing his gaze from Sam's face to look at his friend.

Dean's eyes stayed closed, teeth clenched together, movements now jerky as Sam's ass muscles clenched even tighter around his cock.

"Thanks - for - the- playby, Priestly." Dean gritted out, pausing between words as he groaned and panted.

Priestly smirked slightly as he turned his head, his attention back to Sam, leaning in to nip at his nipples, licking and sucking them.

Sam gasped out a breath, a scream of pleasure tearing from his throat as the first rope of spunk shot from his cock. "Aauugh! Aauugh! Nnaaugh!"

Dean growled, before he threw his head back, balls pulling up painfully tight. "Holy FUCK!" he shouted, "SAMMY!" and then Dean was filling his brother's ass with his hot spunk. 

Sam's body convulsed as he came and came, then suddenly he was silent and still, though Dean didn't seem to notice as he road out his orgasm.

Priestly's face was buried against Sam's head and neck, whispering soothingly to him.

Dean collapsed down onto his brother, his hands releasing Sam's legs, which abruptly fell to the bed as soon as he did.

Catching himself on his forearms, Dean hung his head, breaths panting out against Sam's neck.

"Oh God, Sammy...." Dean panted, fighting to catch his breath.

"You okay, Sam?" Dean asked him, when his brother didn't move.

Priestly pulled back his head looking down at Sam's face that was turned toward him. 

With an annoyed huff, Priestly looked over at Dean, "You did it again!" Priestly spat, "He's out cold!"


End file.
